Recently there has been a growing interest in immersive theater experiences. For example, a user may wish to physically feel as though they are experiencing a narrative of a theater in addition to simply watching the narrative on a screen. Some systems have attempted to enhance the experience of the user via slight actuations (e.g., vibration, tilting, etc.) of the user's seat while the user is looking forward to view the narrative on a two-dimensional screen. However, these slight actuations and narrow viewing angles provide a limited immersive experience for the user.